


It Had To Be You

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Auld Lang Syne, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, It had to be you, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, When Harry Met Sally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean confesses his love to Cas at a New Year's Eve party.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	It Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very original, but, well. I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Dean takes a deep breath. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is, I love you.“

"What?", Cas asks, bewildered.

"I love you", Dean repeats.

Cas huffs out a laugh. "How do you expect me to respond to this?"

With more confidence than he is actually feeling, Dean suggests "How about you love me, too?"

Cas shakes his head in disbelief. "How about I am leaving?"

Desperate, Dean exclaims "Doesn't what I said mean anything?"

"Sorry, Dean. I know it's New Year's Eve, I know you are feeling lonely, but you just cannot show up, say you love me and expect that to make it all right. It does not work this way."

"Well, how does it work?", Dean asks.

"I do not know, but not this way."

"Then how about this way? I love that you don't sweat, not matter which temperature it is. I love that you always order two sandwiches, even if you don't eat. I love that frown you get when you look at me like I'm crazy. I love that after I spend a day with you, my clothes smell of honey. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely or because it's New Year's Eve. I came because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

This has Cas speechless for a moment. Finally, he answers, his voice full of tears. "You see? That is just like you, Dean. You say things like that and you make it impossible for me to hate you!" Softly, he continues. "And I hate you, Dean. I really hate you. I hate you." He leans slightly forward, and Dean takes this for the invitation it is. 

As they kiss, the last lines of "Auld Lang Syne" play.

"For auld lang syne -  
For auld lang syne, my dear -  
For auld lang syne -  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet-  
For auld lang syne"

Dean smiles, frowning. "What does this song mean? I never got it. 'Should auld acquaintance be forgot' - should we forget old acquaintances? Or if we forget them, should we remember them? Which is not possible because we already forgot them!"

"Maybe it just means we should remember that we forgot them, or something", Cas replies, smiling. "Anyway, it is about old friends." He leans in to kiss Dean again. 

*

"The first time we met we hated each other", Dean remembers.

"No. You were scared of me, but I did not sense hate. I definitely did not hate you", Cas protests.

"The second time we met, you threatened to drag me back to hell again."

Cas sounds rueful. "I did, but... the third time we met we became friends."

"We were friends for a long time."

"And then we were not."

Dean chuckles. "And then we fell in love."

Cas smiles at the memory. "Three months later we got married."

"It actually only took three months. Wow."

"12 years and three months", Cas corrects.

"We had a really awesome wedding."

Cas nods. "It was beautiful."

Dean chuckles. "We had this enormous apple pie..."

"Huge apple pie, much higher than usual", Cas adds. "And there was this very rich vanilla sauce on the side."

"Right." Dean snorts. "Because not everybody likes it on the pie because it makes it soggy."

"Particularly, the dough soaks up a lot, so it is important to keep it on the side", Cas explains.

*

"It had to be you, wonderful you -  
It had to be you -  
For nobody else gave me a thrill -  
With all your faults, I love you still -  
It had to be you, wonderful you -  
It had to be you"

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a good new year with health, luck, happiness and love.
> 
> ============================================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
